


just wanted to write a fic where senku says 'get excited' during sex

by SamCyberCat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, pretty tame smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: What the title says. Gen has been wanting to get Senku's attention for a while and this hasn't gone unnoticed by Senku himself.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	just wanted to write a fic where senku says 'get excited' during sex

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the first season of Dr. Stone I couldn't resist writing some SenGen. This is based on the English dub, so if you read this in their dub voices, then I've done what I set out to do. Also, I've so far only seen season one of the anime and haven't yet read the manga, so this fic might not be canon compliant with the manga. But it's purely a simple smut fic, so I doubt it'll deviate too much from canon. Hope you enjoy!

Gen considered himself a patient person. Others might disagree with him on that fact, but they'd be wrong and Gen would be right, which was all that mattered to him. But despite his wealth of patience, after several hours of waiting in the science shack (or whatever it was that Senku called it), Gen was feeling fed up.

He realised with some irritation that he couldn't be sure exactly how long he'd been waiting there. Certainly a clock wasn't the most difficult thing to craft in the stone world and if he mentioned it to Senku, there was no doubt that Senku would make him one and then act like it wasn't a big deal. Or more likely, he'd act like he hadn't made one for Gen's benefit at all, not matter how obvious it was that he had. That was Senku all over – he provided for his friends and went to the most extreme lengths to help them, but because he never made a big deal out of doing it, his acts of kindness caught them by surprise every time. Which was why Gen wouldn't take advantage of Senku's kindness more than he had to. At least not all the time, anyway. 

The fact of the matter was that he didn't need a clock, he could tell how damn late it was by the twinkle of the stars across the night sky as he looked out of the shack's entrance. The village lights danced below, warm and inviting, as the others were wrapping up their work for the evening. All of them worked hard, not without complaint, but still they did their jobs. All because they believed in Senku.

And speaking of Senku, it looked like he was finally heading back to the shack. Honestly, most days he couldn't be torn away from it; Gen must've gotten unlucky today. He moved away from the entrance, to make it seem like he hadn't been waiting for Senku this whole time. Then he pulled up his skirt just enough so his legs were on display. Surely Senku would notice that.

Outside, he could hear Senku's steps as he climbed the ladder, and to Gen it seemed like he was climbing agonisingly slowly. But when Senku reached the top, he had a smug grin on his face, so it was probably worth the wait.

“Didn't think you'd still be awake, Mentalist,” said Senku, stepping into the shack, “And you're not wearing trousers either. Any reason for that?”

Dammit Senku, you were supposed to be charmed by Gen's legs! Why did he have to be like that? Gen pouted.

“Well, I was warm, so I took them off,” he said.

“It's barely even spring and you're too warm? I know the climate has shifted since our time, but come on,” Senku dismissed.

“Ugh. At least you noticed,” Gen tutted.

Senku sat down beside him, grin never leaving his face; “So that's what you wanted? Could've just said so.”

“Some of us have tact, Senku.”

“I dunno, seems like the guys who have tact aren't the guys who get laid.”

Gen's soul very nearly left his body. Did Senku just... say that? He stared dumbfounded for a moment longer than he would've liked, before trying to recover by shaking his head far too quickly.

“Excuse you? What makes you think I want anything of sort?” he demanded.

Senku shrugged, his infuriating grin ever-present; “Seems pretty obvious. The way you look at me when you think I'm not watching, how you always like to be by my side, even when you don't need to be, the way your body heats up when I get close to you. And you stuck around this long, though that could partly be because it's too late for you to go back to Tsukasa now. Give or take a few variables, I'd say there's a 10 billion percent chance that you're into me.”

“Think very highly of yourself, don't you, Senku?” Gen huffed, determined to keep some dignity, “For your information, just because you're full of yourself doesn't mean that the whole world is flirting with you.”

Senku pressed in close, looking into Gen's eyes with such intensity that Gen could hardly stand it. Yet he couldn't pull away. He sat there, breath quickening, face turning a slight shade of pink. He wasn't doing a very good job of convincing Senku that he wasn't into him.

“Then tell me I'm wrong,” Senku purred.

Gen bit his lip, glancing off to the side; “...You know I can't do that.”

“Then I was right. Of course I was,” said Senku, pulling away and folding his arms proudly, “I mean why else would you go to such lengths for me?”

 _“UM!_ Maybe because I'm a nice person who wanted to do something nice for his friend Senku?” Gen insisted, gesturing to the telescope as he spoke. But then he realised he was getting nowhere and let out a sigh; “Oh, who am I kidding? I'd be lying if I said getting you to notice me wasn't part of the reason.”

“I'm noticing you now,” Senku pointed out, “To be honest, I've been noticing you for a while, there's just always been too much going on for me to do anything about it.”

“Then what's different about tonight? Tsukasa's army is most likely still on their way to destroy us.”

“Guess I'm just really horny tonight.”

“Senkuuu! That's not a reason!”

Gen didn't know why he was even protesting, since it was exactly what he wanted. Perhaps he was just so used to Senku having a scientific reason for everything that he expected the same even of a situation like this. Besides, it was a lot to take in all of a sudden. Gen had harboured feelings for Senku for quite some time, but to think that Senku held even a fraction of those feelings for him in return was a lot.

Senku shrugged; “All right. I mean, if you're not interested I guess I'll just get back to my telescope and we can both just sit here stewing in our sexual tension for-”

Gen pressed forward, reaching across to kiss Senku so quickly that their faces almost smacked together. After all this time, he'd finally found an effective way to make Senku shut up. But Senku must've anticipated even this reaction, as Gen didn't catch him off-guard for a moment. He felt Senku's smirk against his own lips, before the kiss was returned, neither of them holding back. For Gen, it was like the gates had finally been opened. He practically climbed into Senku's lap, pushing him back up against the walls of the shack. Senku's hands wrapped around his sides and Gen felt a pang of arousal. He had to pull back to take a breath, his eyes lidded and his expression dangerous.

“If I've got you for one night to myself, don't think I'm going to waste it,” he said.

“I wouldn't expect you to,” Senku assured him.

After that, it was straight back to making out. Gen had waited far too long for this and after tonight there was no guarantee when he'd get another chance, if he would at all. Neither of them could say what would happen in the upcoming battle. Well, maybe Senku could, since he seemed to know everything.

Gen reached his hands into Senku's tunic, feeling across his chest with shaky fingers. For a guy who fell apart at the first sign of physical activity, Senku was built. It was a wonder how his body worked, but Gen wasn't going to risk getting a lecture on it by stopping to ask. He'd rather find out in person right now. As he brushed his thumb across Senku's nipple, he was rewarded with a low moan.

...An unguarded response from Senku. For the first time, Gen felt like he might've had the upper hand in this. He pulled back just enough to lick against Senku's lips, his own grin now wolfish.

“Seems like you're a little worked up, my dear Senku.”

Senku bucked upwards, his hard dick evident; “Figure that out all on your own, Mentalist?”

This was too much. Gen's eyes flicked down to the bulge in Senku's tunic, before looking back up at him.

“May I?”

A nod. 

Goodness, Gen hadn't expected Senku to be at a loss for words so quickly. He reached his hand under the tunic, delighting in the fact that Senku hadn't worn underwear today. He delicately cupped his fingers around Senku's dick. Gen had imagined doing this many times before (perhaps even Senku's beloved 10 billion times), but to feel it for real at last, warm and pulsing with need... it was almost too much.

“Don't worry, I'll go easy on you.”

Part of Gen expected that Senku would arrogantly insist there was no need to go easy, but to his surprise, Senku nodded again.

“Th-thanks, Gen...”

Was this Senku's first time at the rodeo? Not that Gen would judge him for that. To be blunt, Gen preferred it when people were upfront about what they did and didn't want. It made his life a lot easier.

He gently began tugging Senku's dick, watching him closely the whole time. It brought Gen great satisfaction to see Senku's chest rise and fall as his breath quickened, resting fully against the wall for support. Senku spread his legs wider, skirt tugged apart with them. And just like when they'd kissed, his voice came out in a series of cute, low moans.

“That's... that's good...” he gasped.

“Why thank you! I do try,” Gen teased.

Once he felt that Senku had properly settled into it, Gen got a bit more adventurous, speeding up his movements, brushing his fingers tantalisingly against Senku's balls. He pressed in close, kissing hungrily at Senku's neck, licking and sucking. If he left a mark that was visible to the rest of the village tomorrow, well, that wouldn't be the worst thing.

“Gen...”

To hear his name in that husky voice, so filled with need... it was intoxicating. Yet somehow, Gen kept his cool. He ran his tongue up Senku's neck, stopping at his chin.

“That's my name, dear.”

“Please, Gen...!”

“There's no need to be so polite. You're getting what you want either way.”

Senku's hair always looked a mess anyway, but seeing it pressed up against the wall certainly was a sight. Sweat dripped down Senku's face and Gen could tell that he wouldn't last much longer.

“Just let it all out, Senku. This is quite exhilarating, wouldn't you say?”

Another nod. Senku clearly didn't trust himself to talk right now. Gen kept at it, unable to tear his attention away from Senku, even if he wanted to. It was suspiciously quiet outside the shack, despite Gen knowing that Ginrou had been positioned on guard duty near enough to where they were. Well, if the little pervert went home questioning his sexuality, then Gen thought that was probably what he deserved.

Senku's fingers were gripping the floor now, scratching up against the wood. He was bucking against Gen's hand with desperation and Gen could feel his pulse speeding up as he nuzzled close to Senku's neck.

It wouldn't be long now.

“What are you holding back for?” Gen hummed.

“I'm not- _...fuck!”_

Well, that was that then. With an unceremonious squelch, Senku came hard into Gen's hand, Gen not letting up jerking him off until Senku had ridden it out. The face Senku pulled was unlike anything Gen had seen from him before. This had been worth it.

Once Senku was done, Gen slipped his hand out, making his satisfaction obvious. He reached for a cloth from the side, wiping his hand off.

“As you science-types would say, you can't experiment without making a bit of mess,” he said.

“Y-yeah... Thanks for that, Mentalist,” said Senku, sitting up and patting himself down, “You have no idea how much I needed it.”

“A simple handjob? Pu-lease! I assume you've at least done that much all on your own,” Gen chuckled.

“Yeah, but it feels better when it's from you.”

...For a brief few minutes, Gen had been allowed to think he had the upper hand, but with that single comment, Senku had turned the tables again. Gen hated to admit to himself how much Senku's approval meant to him, yet they both knew it was futile for him to try and hide that.

“Still, you don't have to act like it's a big deal,” said Gen, not bothering to hide his blush.

Senku pushed forward, brushing Gen's hair out of his face, expression serious as he regarded him. This guy really knew how to push Gen's buttons, didn't he?

“I want to return the favour,” Senku said.

Gen could play the modesty card and assure Senku there was no need, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they might not get another chance like this so easily. So instead he nodded, transfixed by Senku, as always.

“I'd like that.”

With that, Gen shuffled back to lean against the wall himself, eyes never leaving Senku the whole while. But instead of giving Gen a handjob, Senku positioned himself between Gen's legs, hitching Gen's skirt up as Gen spread his legs wider. So Senku was going to give him a blowjob? This was probably Senku's first time, but he was nothing if not ambitious. Gen was about to say something to that effect, but he was caught off-guard by Senku grinning up at him. And he just _knew_ what Senku was going to say before the words even left his mouth.

“Get excited, Mentalist.”

It was too much. Gen covered his face with his hands, shaking his head from side to side.

“Dammit, Senku! I already am!”

“Heh, I can tell.”

Then what was the point in saying it then? Gen lowered his hands to pout at Senku, but this didn't last very long when he was faced with Senku taking his dick in his mouth. Gen rested back, letting himself be the one to moan this time. It wasn't his first time by any means, but it was his first time since being released from the stone, so needless to say, it had been a while.

“Senku... Y-yes, like that...”

He reached down, stroking his hand through Senku's hair, gripping as Senku sucked him relentlessly. Perhaps Senku was going at it a little too eagerly, but Gen wasn't complaining about that. His cries grew louder the longer they went on and he had to fight back the urge to buck into Senku's mouth. There was no one Gen wanted more than Senku and now he was getting to have him.

“Senku... Senku... _Yes, Senku!”_

There'd be no doubt to anyone passing by exactly what they were getting up to, but that was the kind of rumour that Gen could live with. Perhaps it was selfish, but Gen wanted Senku all to himself, without any competition. It seemed like Senku wanted him right back.

...Fuck, how come Senku was naturally good at everything? Gen doubted he'd ever been reduced to a bleating mess this easily before, but then maybe he'd never been as into anyone else as he was into Senku. With that in mind, it wasn't surprising that Gen didn't last as long as he usually would. As he felt himself drawing close to his climax, he let go of Senku's hair and pulled back, just in case Senku wanted to back off.

But it turned out that Senku saw him through to the very end, sucking hard even as Gen came into his mouth.

_“SENKUUUU!”_

Gen cried out without restraint, panting hard as Senku pulled away. Still Gen couldn't take his eyes off him, watching in awe as Senku smugly wiped his mouth. Then Gen snorted.

“You don't have to swallow, you know? I don't care about costing you manliness points or whatever it is, I'd rather you didn't choke,” he said, although Senku had already gone ahead and swallowed.

“That's what you say, but I can tell that you're into it,” Senku replied, with a shrug, “Face it, Mentalist, you've been dreaming of this since I first offered you that cola.”

There was no arguing with him when he got like this, so Gen didn't try. Instead he shuffled forward, kissing Senku daintily on the cheek. It might've been Gen's imagination, but he could've sworn Senku's cheeks coloured at the contact. Perhaps Senku could be arrogant, but Gen clearly had him beat when it came to being affectionate.

“Thank you for this,” Gen purred, “If we never get to do this again... well, I'm glad we had tonight.”

They could've called it done with that, but Senku surprised Gen by putting his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Gen couldn't see Senku's face, but he could hear a wistful tone in Senku's voice when he spoke.

“Hopefully it won't be the last time,” he said, “There's so much to do for the Kingdom of Science, so much that I need to do... But once we're all safe, let's do this again.” Senku pulled back, looking Gen in the eyes; “... That is, if you want to, Mentalist.”

Gen put has hand over Senku's face, playfully pushing it back.

“Ugh, well... I'd say there's a 10 billion percent chance that I do.”


End file.
